Magic, Pranks, Friendship & more?
by Bibsi
Summary: My whole life turned upside down, just because I saw these two redhead twins run through a wall at Kings Cross. Who would have expected that if I followed them, I would end up on a train to a school for wizards? Turns out meeting these guys was the best thing to ever happen in my life! (My first fanfic, I'm not to happy with the first chapter, the next ones will be better. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot idea.**

**So... This is my very first fanfic and I'm still nervous about publishing it... I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes... English is only my second language...**  
**Lets get started:**

„Yeah Mom, just got off the train, I'm on my way" I said, slightly annoyed, while stepping on the platform. I was at my grandparents during the holidays and on my way home now.

„Okay Lucy, Do you have enough money for a cab, or do I have to drive all the way to the station to come and fetch you?" My mom asked.

My parents were pretty strict and cared a lot more about their job than for me. They were famous authors and earned quite some money with their books. Despite all that money we lived in a very small house, as they were rather greedy. But still I had to spent my the money I earned myself for the ride home! I didn't even get any pocket money.

„No, it's enough for the taxi. Just go back to work. See you later." I said, as I hung up and put my mobile phone back in the pockets of my jeans.

I pulled me trunk after me and walked slowly through the station. I leaned against some wall and called for a cab. The man I was talking to told me that there won't be car available for half an hour, as they were booked out.

„Great! I have to wait half an hour for the cab and then the ride will be another 30 minutes. What a wonderful day!" I murmured to myself.

I looked around to see two boys, barely older than me, if not the same age. I just got 14 and was pretty independent for my age, as my ever so awesome parents never had time for me. I would actually move out if I was only allowed to do so. The two guys had bright red hair and looked exactly identical. The had huge trolleys with them. Then suddenly, they ran towards a wall and simply disappeared!

I ran straight to the wall, still completely shocked, to see if there was maybe some kind of door. But no. There was nothing but the wall. I completely forgot that I left my luggage exactly where I had been standing five seconds ago, while examining the wall. I ran my hands over it several times, but nothing happened. I just felt like it every other wall. I tried to the exact same thing as the boys, even though I was afraid of running against the wall. But I didn't. I ran _through_ the wall.

I saw so many people! Most of them walking around with trolleys or owls. A lot of them were wearing rather weird cloaks.  
I looked around and spotted a beautiful, red train. I've never seen any train like this. Probably because they didn't exist anymore. I walked towards it slowly. When I got to it's front I saw that it had "Hogwarts Express" written on it. What on earth was a Hogwarts Express?

"Everyone get on the train!" A man called out.

As I'm really curious I entered the train. The inside was just as fantastic and breathtaking as the outside. I walked around for a bit until I fault an empty compartment and sat down in it. I really wanted to know where this train was going and what this "Hogwarts" was.

About five minutes later the two redheads I saw earlier stuck their heads through the compartment door. "Can we come in and sit with you?" one of them asked.

I nodded my head yes and they came in, sitting across from me. I brushed my dark brown curls out of my face and smiled at them.

"Are you new at Hogwarts?" One of them asked.

"We didn't see you before..." The other one continued.

"You're probably from Beauxbaton" The first one again.

I had to laugh about them. It was really funny how they spoke in turns. Still I really wondered what they meant by "Beauxbaton."

"Beaux... What?" I questioned.

"Beauxbaton. Never heard of it?" the left one asked.

"It's another wizarding school in France" the other one continued.

Wait... Wizarding school? They must be kidding!

"Stop making fun of me!" I said with a bit of a glare.

"No it's true! Even France has wizarding schools! We're serious." The left one answered, while the right one almost broke down laughing.

_Okay, I'm now pretty sure this train goes to the nut-house! Wizarding school? Rubbish_. I thought to myself. I just kept smiling at them.

"What's your name anyway?" The right one asked, after he calmed down.

"I'm Lucy Goldheart. What about you?"

"My names Fred." The left one answered

"And I'm George!" The other one said.

"Nice meeting you Fred and George." I laughed.

"Are you looking forward to your first year in Hogwarts?" The left one, Fred, asked.

"Oh... I'm not going to Hogwarts!" They both burst out laughing at my answer.

"Right... Why are you on the Hogwarts Express then?" George laughed.

"Well... That's complicated..." I whispered

"We're clever..." Started Fred "... So tell!" finished George.

"Uhm... I just got of my train and I saw the two of you. And you were running straight through a wall! So I tried to do the same thing and came to the platform. And as I'm a bit curious, I just got on the train." I explained.

"So... You're a muggle?" Fred asked, looking a bit shocked.

"What? No! I'm not a muggle! I'm a human!" I said defensively.

"Wizards use the word 'muggle' for humans without any magical powers." George explained. Fred shoved him when he mentioned wizards.

"Don't tell her everything! She's a muggle." Fred hissed at his twin.

"But there's something wrong. Muggles can't get through the wall, remember?" George whispered back.

"We'll just bring her to some teacher as soon as we arrive..." Fred decided.

"Guys? First thing: I can still hear you. Second: You're not really serious with all this magic stuff, right?" I looked at them confused.

They then spent the rest of the train ride telling me – after a convincing speech of mine – everything I wanted to know about the wizarding world.

_Author's Note: So I hope you liked that first chapter... Even though I still doubt anyone will ever read this :)_  
_Still: feel free to follow, favorite and of course review.. Oh! And to point out any grammar mistakes I may have made (again: I'm from Germany so English is my second language) And it would be awesome to get some requests or ideas for the storyline as well... I have a vague one myself, but I have lots of empty spaced to fill during their years in Hogwarts, so feel free to tell me what you'd like to read..._

_Thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate it_  
_-Bibsi_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own anything you might recognize :)**

When the train stopped, they immediately dragged me out of it and to a huge man call Hagrid. And I mean HUGE! He was about 3.5 meter tall. They explained what had happened and Hagrid brought me to the headmaster at once (Well, not all at once... He had to wait a few seconds, because I stopped walking when I saw the caste! It was the most stunning and breathtaking thing I've ever seen.)

He led me into a circular office, full of weird objects I didn't know. A man with a really long white hair and beard sat behind a desk. He looked at Hagrid. His eyes bright and questioning behind his half-moon spectacles.

„Dumbledore, that girl here's a Muggle, but she still managed to get on the Hogwarts Express!" Hagrid said hard, but yet tender.

Dumbledore (that was his name, right?) looked at me slightly surprised before he answered, in a calm voice: „That's not possible. Muggles can't get into the wizarding world, unless they are with a wizard. What's your name?" He asked, looking at me.

"I'm Lucy Goldheart." I told him, a little unsure.

The headmaster seemed to think about that and exclaimed: "So then Ms Goldheart, I welcome you at Hogwarts!"

My mouth fell open and my eyes grew wide in shock.

"Me? I'm a witch? But I'm just a normal person!" I managed to get out after a few moments.

"No my dear, you're a witch" He said tenderly, before explaining everything about muggle-born.

Dumbledore disapperated to my home with me. There he explained everything to my parents, which were – quite understandably – just as shocked as I was.

Convincing them to letting me go to Hogwarts was sadly easy. My parents didn't really seem to mind. If anything, they were glad. With me being in school all the time they had a lot more time for their job.

I went up to my room to pack all the stuff that might be useful. I felt a bit sad and disappointed about my parents reaction, but I was beyond exited to go to a wizarding school! I still couldn't quite believe that I really was a witch. I actually expected to wake up from some awesome dream any minute, despite of the uncountable times I pinched my arms already.

By the time I got back downstairs, a heavy trunk in my hand, Dumbledore had already left. Hagrid told me the headmaster had to get to the opening ceremony, so he would escort me to some place he called "Diagon Alley."

Diagon Alley itself was absolutely amazing! I'm pretty sure my mouth hung open in awe half the time! I could have spent hours, days really checking out every single corner in every single shop.

We didn't have time for that though. We got my robes, books and other supplies in no time. The only thing that took a little longer was Olivander. We went through several wands before anything happened. I was thrilled when it shot colorful shining sparks. It was the first time I really believed in me being able to do magic.

After that Hagrid even got me a small, black cat I called "Louie."

My trunks were already in Hogwarts and Hagrid got me back to Hogwarts on a flying motorbike. I couldn't believe it... A flying motorbike! I always loved flying and the feeling of being up high, so by the time we got back to Hogwarts I was really happy and exited."Thank you Hagrid, for everything." I said while hoping that my back will still be all right after his hug. (Just imagine a 3.5m tall, really strong man embracing you, and I'm sure you understand)

I pressed Louie closer to my chest, wishing that Hagrid was still with me, while stepping back into Dumbledores office.

"Welcome back Lucy. Please sit down on that chair over there. We're going to chose a house for you now" Dumbledore smiled.

He pointed a chair, next to which all my stuff was already standing. I walked towards it slowly and sat down. The headmaster placed some dirty and old looking hat on top of my head.

To my surprise the head suddenly began to whisper.

"Difficult, very difficult indeed. You've got a really smart brain, but for some reason I don't thing you really belong in Rawenclaw." The hat went silent for a moment.

Fred and George told me a lot about the four different houses. They were in their fourth year in Gryffindor, so I hoped I'd get there as well, but I was actually fine with whatever house I would end up in. Except for Slytherin.

The hat spoke up again: "Mhh... So... I think the best house for you would be GRYFFINDOR!" The last word he bellowed out loudly.

A huge smile lifted my lips. I didn't get into Slytherin AND was in the same house as the twins. Awesome.

"You'll be starting at the fourth year. I'm pretty sure you will catch up with everything soon. I know it's a lot, but I'm confident." Dumbledore said with a smile.

He then conjured my trunks to go straight to my room and walked me to my common room.

When we arrived I thanked him and climbed through the portaithole. The common room was empty except for a few students. I went up to my dormitory and walked in on two very surprised looking girls.

"Uhm... Hey... I'm Lucy Goldheart and I think I'm going to share a room with you now..." I introduced myself, hoping they wouldn't be mad at me because they now hat to live with a complete stranger.

"So that explains why the trunks popped up in this room a few minutes ago," one of them said, "I'm Angelina Johnson and that's Kati Bell" she indicated to the other girl.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy. Not that I mind, but could you maybe explain us why exactly you're going to live with us?" Kati asked. I was seriously relieved... They didn't seem upset about me staying here at all.

So I just explained about me being a muggleborn and everything that happened today. In return they told me loads of stuff about Hogwarts and magic in general.

I've only known them for less than half an hour but I still thought that we would become great friends.

"So what can you tell me about Fred and George?" I asked after a while.

"Weasley?," I nodded and Angelina continued: "They are in our year, and our age. The twins are the horrors of Hogwarts. Pulling pranks non-stop. Why are you asking?"

"Oh... Just because" I smiled at both of them.

"Let's go to the common room, shall we? It's still some time left until curfew." Kati and I both agreed and we went down.

We took a couch right next to the fire and I looked around. This place was really awesome. Hogwarts as a whole was, actually. I was really looking forward to my time here.

Angelina, Kati and I kept talking about everything an nothing at all. We laughed at the littlest things and hat a lot of fun.

I almost jumped when somebody suddenly put his hands above my eyes. Behind me I heard a familiar laugh.

"So the curious girl managed to get into Gryffindor?"

"George?" I asked. He took away his hands. " 'Course I managed it!" I smiled at the twins.

Fred and George sat down on either side of me, while Kati and Angelina decided to leave the common room for a bit.

"So you're the horrors of the school? You seem to be pretty harmless, if you ask me." I smiled at them.

"You'll see!" They said together with a mischievous grin.

"Looking forward to it." I laughed and the two of them soon joined in.

_A/N: So another chapter... If you actually read this I would really appreciate it if you could favorite/follow or review :) Btw. I am again sorry for any grammar mistakes. Feel free to tell me if you spot any... I'm still open for any request and ideas for the story, as I'm not really sure how to fill some parts of the plot.  
Thanks for reading!_

_-Bibsi_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize.**

The next few month went by in a blur of studying. I've never studied that much in my entire life. But it was totally worth it and I actually managed to catch up on everything (I was even doing quite well at Potions!)

Being friends with Hermione Granger helped a lot in that matter. As we both spent quite some time in the library we soon started to not only helped me whenever I had a problem but also made me a schedule so I would have a plan for when to study what. So I had caught up on everything at the end of Christmas holidays (which I spent in Hogwarts to have more time to study)

As I didn't stop studying so much even after catching up with all the other fourth years I was on top of the class pretty soon. Most teachers were actually surprised by that fact, as I spent almost all my free time with the two biggest pranksters of Hogwarts and had detention because of that quite regularly.

Being busy with pranks, detentions and my studies all the time had one main good thing about it: I didn't really have time to worry about this whole Chamber of secrets thing. I know, being a muggleborn and everything, I should have been a lot more worried about it, but I really didn't have time for that. Period.

So when summer finally arrived I was really glad. Although I would miss all of my new friends I would finally be able to see my parents again and tell them about everything at Hogwarts.

I got off the train and hugged Fred and George goodbye. After walking out of the station I called for a cab (I didn't expect my parents would be very pleased about having to fetch me.)

Half an hour later I got out of the car and grabbed my trunk. The taxi drove away and I turned around with a huge smile on my lips to finally see me home again.

The moment I turned around my smile slipped off my face though. It was replaced by an expression of utter shock. Right before out door was a huge sign saying "For Sale!"

When I was finally able to move again I ran up the few steps to my door, leaving my suitcase behind.

I rang the doorbell again and again. Clearly this had to be some kind of joke, or mistake, or whatever. My parents couldn't just sell our house, right? Especially not without telling me about it.

After ringing the non stop for about ten to fifteen minutes I gave up and went to my neighbors house.

She opened the door and I asked: "Hey Mrs. Reinerts. I'm sorry to bother you, but do you maybe know where my parents are? And why there is the sign in front of our house?"

"Oh, hey Lucy, What a surprise to see you again! I'm afraid I can't tell you where they are, but they already moved last September. Didn't you know?"

"No... I didn't... I was at a... Boarding School." I answered. I was too surprised to get more words out. My parents didn't really move away without telling me, did they? They couldn't have left me behind just like that.

Mrs. Reinerts voice brought me back to reality. "Oh, I just remembered! Your parents left me a letter for you. Now I finally understand that. I'll be back in a second"

She disappeared for what probably was about two minutes but felt like an eternity to me. My parents left me with nothing but a letter. I just hoped they had their new address in it or I would be completely lost. Where was I supposed to go if they really left?

Mrs. Reinerts gave me the envelope and I said goodbye to her. I got my trunk and sat down on the front steps of my house. Well... Not my house anymore.

I hesitated before opening the letter. What if I really didn't know where to go? Louie hopped on my lap and I cuddled him. I took all of my courage together and opened the letter:

_Dear Lucy,_  
_your father and I decided to move away. You being a witch and everything it just to much to handle for us. We don't know how to react to that. You have to know that we both still love you. We put a credit card in the envelope which we will put on some money every month. You'll have to take care of everything alone from now on. Maybe you could move to a friends place?_

_We changed our mobile numbers and everything else. We don't want to have any contact to you anymore. It's just to dangerous and confusing. We're really sorry and we love each other too much to put us in this kind of danger._

_Love, Maria and Justin_

Tears started to fill my eyes. The worst thing in the world had just happened. My parents didn't want to be my parents anymore. Why? It's not like I really was a danger to any of them! I would never hurt them! Where am I supposed to go now?

I started to cry and I couldn't stop. After a while I thought of Fred and George. Maybe I could crash at their place? They invited me to visit them this summer anyway. And I would only stay until I had some money... Well, it couldn't hurt to at least ask, right?

I called the Knight Bus (Fred, George and me snuck out of Hogwarts more than once last year, so I knew how to) and told Stan were I wanted to go. When the bus arrived shortly after I paid, grabbed all my stuff and got off.

The sight of the Burrow left me in awe. This house just screamed "Weasley." It seemed perfect for the family. And I thought it perfect as well. It looked a lot more like the cozy home I always wanted than the always perfectly clean house my parents owned.

_Had owned._ That little thought got me back moving. Louie on my arm and pulling my trunk I made my way towards the front door. My eyes were still red from crying and my make up was probably ruined as well. I knocked at the door timidly.

_A/N: I decided not to go into detail about the main story of the books (you can see above: I barely mentioned the Chamber). I'll just get through with the ideas I have and that's it :)  
__Again: Feel free to leave suggestions, reviews and tell me about any mistakes I might have made. Thanks a lot for reading my story (I still can't really believe that anyone would read this :D)_

_-Bibsi_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize. **

George opened the door a few moments later, beaming down at me.

„Well... I didn't expect you to visit us that soon. Missed us already, did you?"

I tugged some of my curls out of my face and he saw that I was crying.

„You don't have to cry, I missed you, too!" He said and wrapped his arms around me which caused me to start sobbing.

„What happened, Luce?" He asked, sounding worried. I just gave him the letter from my parents. He opened it and began reading. Fred showed up behind him, looking just as worried as his twin.

„What happened?" Fred asked as well. George gave him the letter and pulled me back into his strong arms.

„I'm so sorry, Luce." Fred whispered. George nodded softly, holding me even tighter.

I took the letter and tore it to little pieces. (After taking the credit card of course!)

„I thought... Maybe it would be okay, if... Only if it's okay for you and your family of course!... Could I maybe stay here for a while? Only until I have enough money for my own place of course..." I sobbed, looking up at Georges deep blue eyes.

„Of course...", Fred said.

„... As long as you want to." George added.

I smiled a little at my best friends, happy that I didn't have to be homeless.

George took my trunks, while Fred guided me inside.

When I saw Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sitting in the kitchen I remembered that I still had to ask them! How on earth did I forget that?

I was beyond relieved when George took the job of asking for me: „Mum, Dad... That's Lucy Goldheart. Her parents abandoned her, because she's a witch. Would it be okay if she stayed here for a while?" he asked when he came in with all my stuff.

„But only if that's okay for you. And just until I saved enough money for my own flat." I added, feeling more than worried.

All my worries faded pretty quickly though, when a huge smile lifted Mrs. Weasleys lips. She stood up, came over to me and hugged me happily.

„Of course you can live with us, dear. As long as you want to. It's so nice to meet you, Fred and George already told us so much." she said, smiling at me, „you can stay at Ginnys room. Fred, George? Could you take her trunk upstairs and show her where the room is?" She continued, the last part directed to the twin, who were both grinning broadly.

I thanked her about a thousand times before following the guys upstairs.

They opened the door to what probably was Ginnys bedroom, and mine from this day on as well. Inside the room we saw Ginny jumping around to some loud song I didn't recognize, but that's nothing special... I hardly knew any song by the Weird sisters, or other bands everybody listened to. However.. My new roommate seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that we were standing in the door.

At least until George and Fred burst out laughing. Even I had to giggle a little.

„I didn't know you were such a good dancer, Ginbug." Fred teased her.

Ginny jumped a little, before turning around towards us, a blush lightning up her shocked face.

„Ginny... This is you new roommate, Lucy!" George said, still laughing.

The twins placed my stuff into the room and then left. I sat down on the bed that was apparently unused.

„Hey, I'm Ginny." She introduced herself while turning out the music. She still looked a little embarrassed.

Of course we already met at Hogwarts, but we didn't exactly talk a lot during the year. I wouldn't have had time for it anyway, with all the studying.

„My name's Lucy" I replied. „Are you okay with me staying here?"

„Of course. As long as you're okay with never mentioning my embarrassing dancing earlier." She smiled at me.

„Oh come on... It actually looked like you had a lot of fun." I laughed a little.

„Not to be impolite, but can I ask you why you're staying here?" she asked.

So I told her everything that happened with my parents, while she made some room for me in her closet and helped me putting my stuff in there.

After that she turned the music back on and we both started jumping around the room, just as she did when we came in earlier. Even Louie jumped with and Ginny and I laughed the whole time. I didn't think about my parents the whole time.

Suddenly we both heard laughter behind our backs, so we spun around to the door. Fred and George stood in the doorway, shaking with laughter.

„We just wanted to check if the two of you are alright." Fred laughed.

„Apparently you are." George followed.

They already turned to leave again, when I grabbed Georges hand. I pulled him back into the room and started dancing with him. Ginny did the same thing with Fred and soon they joined our crazy dancing, all of us laughing nonstop.

Some time later – I can't really tell how much time - we all fell down on the beds, exhausted from all the dancing.

Ginny turned out the music and looked at all of us.

„We should do that daily now! It was a lot of fun." She grinned at us and sat back next to Fred.

The door flew often a few minutes later and a really confused looking face appeared.

„What's going on here?" Ron asked, sounding worried.

„No need to worry, Ron, we were just dancing."

Ron just rolled his eyes and headed downstairs, shouting „Dinner!" over his shoulder.

The twins jumped up and ran downstairs at once, leaving Ginny and me behind. We looked at each other and began laughing at their eagerness to get food. I knew their Weasley-appetite from Hogwarts and always found it funny how much they could eat.

I gave Louie some food before heading downstairs. I sat between Fred and George during the meal, answering all the questions Mr. Weasley had about Muggles.

When the Fred, George and I were finished we stood up. I thanked Mrs. Weasley for the awesome dinner (That woman was a chef!) and the twins showed me around the Burrow and everything around it. We talked the whole time and I was glad, for being able to spend so my time with my two best friends now.

When I finally got to bed that night, I fell asleep thinking that even if my real family abandoned me, I now had another family to count on. A really awesome family that is.

_A/N: Another chapter finished :) Thanks a lot for reading it. I would love if you would leave me a review. And again: I'm open for any suggestions, if you want to read anything in particular.  
I'm going to warn you: I don't really have much of a whole story, more like some scenes/events I want to cover, so I'll simply write those and there will be HUGE time gaps in between (The next chapter is already about the Yule-Ball) If you don't like that, feel free to stop reading, I won't be mad.  
That's all I had to tell you guys._

_- Bibisi_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't know anything but the plat in this story.**

_- Time leap: Triwizard Tournament -_

The Yule ball was only two weeks away and I was already beyond exited.

Fred, George and I walked down a hall, talking about the ball.

"So guys, who are the lucky birds you're going to the ball with?" I asked.

"I asked Angelina." George answered excitedly.

My heart lurched painfully. Sometime while living in the Burrow I had started to really like George. I spent most of my summers either helping the twins invent new prank products or helping Mrs. Weasley in the house, as I'm so grateful for being allowed to live with them.

"Who are you going with, Luce?" Fred brought me back to reality.

"I haven't got a date yet." I answered, feeling a little embarrassed.

"What? But someone must've asked you already! You're the prettiest girl of Hogwarts." George stated, causing a bright red blush to rise up my cheeks.

_So why didn't you ask me yourself?_ I thought a little angrily.

Instead of asking it aloud I just shrugged and answered: "Well, it's true that several guys asked me out, but I told all of them no, because most of them were jerks...  
Fred, who are you taking?" I asked quickly to change the topic away from my dateless self.

"I'd like to go with the prettiest girl of Hogwarts!" he said, grinning despite himself.

As we sat down on some bench outside I looked at Fred, raising an eyebrow.

"He's talking about you." George whispered into my ear.

I giggled a little and replied: "Of course I'll go with you, Fred."

He breathed out slowly, looking relieved, before a grin lightened up his entire face.

"Brilliant."

-{}-{}-{}-{}-

Two hours left till the ball. I was getting ready with Angelina, Katie and Ginny.

After a long shower I put on my dress robes. They were red and made out of some flowy material. They were form-fitted at the top but got wider at my legs.

I wore some golden bracelets and the golden heart-necklace my grandma gave to me before she died. She told me that every Goldheart had to have a golden heart-necklace like that.

Ginny did my hair in some complicated-looking side-do, before doing my make-up.

We walked down the staircase together and it seemed like the whole common room was staring up at us. I blushed a little, while Fred just smiled happily at me. I returned his smile just as exited.

My smile faded though, when I saw Angelina running towards George.

Fred held out his arm and I took it. We walked down to the Great hall.

I felt really sorry for Harry, when I watched the champions danced. He really looked uncomfortable and somehow out of place, as he was so much smaller than the other champions. I still wondered how he even got champion, but I was glad he survived the dragon.

When the Weird Sisters started to play, Fred dragged me to the dance floor. We danced for a while, but I kept glancing back to George. He seemed to have a lot of fun with Angelina which only made me jealous and sad.

My bad mood didn't go unnoticed by Fred.

"Lucy, I know something is wrong, why are you so sad?" He asked a little worried.

"I'm alright, don't worry." I said a little to quickly. I tried a smile but it probably just looked as faked as it was.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I know you're not alright." he said.

Before I could say anything he continued: "You wanted to go to this ball with George, didn't you?"

I stopped dancing while my mind proceeded what he just said.

"What?" I asked, still in shock.

"It's okay.", he smiled, "to be honest, I would rather be here with Angelina, too." he grinned as he blushed a little. It was really adorable to see one of the twins blush. They rarely did.

"Please don't tell George, ok?" I begged.

He laughed a little. "My lips are sealed, as long as you don't tell Ange."

I promised him not to tell her and we started dancing again.

From that moment on I had more fun with Fred. I didn't concentrate on George anymore but simply on having a good time. Even though I still glanced at George a few times the evening was great.

_A/N: I'm so, so sorry that this chapter turned out this short! There just wasn't anything else to write. For some reason I had a really hard time writing it and I have to admit that I don't think it turned out that well. _  
_Thanks for reading anyway. You know you can always favorite, follow or leave a review (Thanks to Ash btw. for my first review, I was really happy when I read it.)_  
_I hoped you enjoyed the chapter even though it was so short. I think I have about two chapters left for this story._

_-Bibsi_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

_- Time leap -_

I ran as fast as I could, death eaters right behind me. I kept shooting spells over my shoulder, no idea whether they hit their targets or not.

A few days ago I received a letter. It was written by my parents and said that they wanted to meet me. The letter had their address in it.

So when the ministry fell I apperated to their new place. I'd found them dead. Both lying on the floor. I had started to cry and fell to my knees beside them. That's when the death-eaters came into the room and it hit me. The whole letter had been a trap. Of course. How didn't I think of this before?

I've been on the run from the death eaters behind me ever since.

Who was that? The sight of a red head snapped me back to reality. Coming closer recognized that it had to be one of the Weasley-twins. What were they doing here?

I sped up and ran towards him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me. He was totally shocked but when I yelled "Death eaters, behind us!" he finally started running. As he was faster than me, he pulled me along now.

He pulled me behind some protection charm and I just stood there, letting all my relief and exhaustion wash over me.

After a moment I wrapped my arms around him, only just now noticing that it was George who saved me.

"Oh Lucy" he whispered in my ear, his voice airy, "we all thought you were dead..."

I pulled back a bit to look at him."As if you would get rid of me that easily." I grinned.

He started laughing and I soon joined him.

A moment later Fred and Lee ran out of the tent, probably thinking that George had gone insane, laughing all by himself.

"Look who I brought with me!" George shouted at the two guys, still laughing.

I ran over to them and hugged both of them tightly.

"Luce, what are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"I was running from some death eaters when I suddenly saw George, and he brought me here." I answered with a big grin on my lips.

"You really pick up a fight with anybody, don't you?" Lee laughed.

"Well, you know me." I smiled back at him.

"Would you like to stay here for a while? We could get you a bed tomorrow if you want..." George asked.

"Of course." I answered, "but only if it doesn't bother you."

"You could never bother us.", Fred said, as he pulled me into the small tent.

The inside of the tent was a lot bigger, just like the tents we had at the quidditch world cup. It even had a small kitchen and two bedrooms.

I sat down on the couch and asked: "So, guys, who of you will be sharing a bed with me tonight?" I winked at the guys. The questions wasn't really serious, I just assumed I'd stay on the sofa, but George answered immediately.

"That will be me. There's still room for your bed in my room, so we'll put your bed in there tomorrow. Fred and Lee share the other room." He explained.

I mumbled an "okay", blushing a little. I still had my crush on George.

"Do you have a trunk or something with you?" Fred asked me.

I took off my ring and magnified it with my wand. It changed it's form and two suitcases appeared.

"Always with me." I laughed, earning a smile from all the boys.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-

It was getting late and I changed into my pajamas (Bright red shorts and a black tank top, if you're interested).

I walked over to George's and my room. George already lay in the bed and patted the place next to him. I laughed a little and lay down next to him.

"George?"

"Yeah, Luce?" he looked at me expectantly, a big grin on his face.

I smiled back at him. "Don't you dare to cuddle me tonight."

"No Problem." he laughed a little.

I fell asleep seconds later. I haven't slept properly in days.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-

I woke up the next morning and found myself unable to move. George's arms were wrapped around my waist tightly. I finally saw what woke me up in the first place. Fred and Lee were standing in the doorway and laughed at us. I glared at them in return and they walked out of the room.

I wriggled out of his embrace and stood up. Even though I still had a crush on George, I didn't like it when someone cuddled against me like that. I walked out of the bedroom and saw Fred and Lee sitting at a table, already eating breakfast.

"Slept well, Lucy?" Fred laughed and I glared at him again.

My glare quickly changed to a mischievous grin, as I got an idea. I walked out of the tent and grabbed a basket. I filled it up with cold water and walked back inside.

Fred and Lee looked at me confused at first. When they finally got what I was about to do they both bursted out laughing.

"Have fun." Fred winked at me and I smiled back.

I went back into our bedroom and George was still fast asleep. I dumped the contents of my basket onto his head. He woke up with a scream and I started laughing.

"Why did you do that?" he glared at me.

"I told you not to cuddle me!" I answered with a cheeky grin.

He got up, still extremely soggy. "I'm so sorry, Luce." He smiled, "What about a hug as an apology?"

"Don't you dare George! Stay away from me!" I cried out, giggling a little.

Before I was able to run away, he already had me wrapped up in his arms, pulling me tight against his chest.

"George. Let me go!" I laughed. Trying to pull away halfheartedly. I didn't enjoy this, not at all, no. (That was irony, in case you didn't notice :D)

George just laughed and let go of me a few minutes later.

"Now we don't need to shower anymore." He grinned and I laughed a little.

"Do you know how we can dry the bed? I didn't think about that before." I laughed.

"Very clever Lucy" he grinned "Well, we're going to buy a bed for you later. Seems like we have to share a bed tonight again."

"If we have to.." I mock-groaned. "I'll take a shower now, I have to wash your embrace away."

"Are my hugs really that horrible?" I nodded "I'm hurt, Luce, really hurt." He sobbed, while putting his hand against his heart.

I just laughed and went to the bathroom. George called after me that they'd be off to buy the bed now. I took off my clothes, stepped into the shower and closed the blue curtain. As I was alone in the tent I decided to sing loudly.

_A/N: Yaay :) this chapter got longer than the last... It actually got so long that I decided to split in into two chapters :)_  
_Again: Thanks for everyone who took their time to read this and especially to everyone who favorited, followed or left me a review._

_-Bibsi_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize.**

Half an hour later I was more relaxed than I had been in a long time. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around me. They were really short and barely reached to my mid-thighs.

I wanted to get dressed but instead of my clothes I found a little note saying: _"Have fun searching for your stuff, Love Always, Gred and Forge."_

They couldn't be serious, could they? I probably missed them sneaking in because I sang so loudly. I would kill these guys. I took another towel and wrapped my hair up in it. I stepped out of the bathroom and found the room empty. I went into the bedroom George and I shared and wanted to pull out my trunk, but it was gone.

I cursed quietly and heard laughter behind me. I turned around and saw George and Fred standing behind me.

"What's wrong princess?" Fred laughed.

"Not that I mind, but don't you think you're dressed very lightly?" George asked with a big grin.

I just glared back at them and yelled: "Where's my stuff?!" But I couldn't manage to hide the little smile that lifted my lips.

"Hm... How about a deal?" Fred grinned mischievously. "You throw away your towel and we give you your stuff back."

The twins leaned on either side of the doorframe, grinning like nutters. I raised my eyebrow, crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked at them incredulously. I smiled at them challengingly. Their eyes got wide in surprise. They thought I'd really do it.

Instead I grabbed the towel I had my hair in and tossed it towards them. My brown, wet curls fell onto my back.

"Can I have my suitcase back now?" I smiled innocently.

"That wasn't what we meant, Luce." Fred said with a frown. George just laughed. "Clever little angel." He tossed me the Ring and pulled Fred out of the room. Before I closed the door I heard Fred mutter "I told you, we should've let her only one towel." George just laughed and I giggled a little as well.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-

That evening I cooked dinner for the guys. After that we sat around the table and played a few games of Exploding Snap. As we all were really tired after this long day of working on Potterwatch, we went to out bedrooms pretty early.

Georges bed was still soggy (Honestly, how long could beds stay wet?), so he crawled into my bed. We lay next to each other, so we were able to look each other in the eyes.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, George." I whispered, "I don't think I would still be alive if you didn't rescue me yesterday."

"I would do anything for you, angel." he smiled at me softly before yawning.

"Luce?" he asked.

"Yeah George?"

"Don't you dare to cuddle me tonight." He mimicked me.

I laughed and pushed him off the bed.

-{}-{}-{}-{}-

The next morning I woke up with a scream, because a cold liquid hit my face. Through all the water I recognized a laughing George.

"George! Why did you do that?" I yelled at him.

"I told you not to cuddle me!" He mimicked me again.

I got up and glared at him, before I wrapped my arms around him, just like he did the day before, getting him soggy as well. He didn't even protest or try to stop me from hugging him.

"Will this happen every night now?" I asked.

He shook his head no, still laughing and grabbed his wand. He flicked it and suddenly my bed was dry.

"What...?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Mom taught me that spell years ago. Ron was a terrible bed-wetter when he was younger." He laughed.

I smacked his shoulder. "You couldn't have done that spell on your bed yesterday?"

"Nah, I wanted to spent another night with you, angel." He winked, but a small blush crept up his cheeks. As I already told you: Seeing one of the twins blush was a rare and adorable thing.

I smiled up at him. "I feel honored now."

He leaned down and before my brain even processed what was happening I felt his soft lips against mine.

_He's kissing you, idiot. Now kiss him back, before he pulls away!_

I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I began to kiss him back. My heart began to hammer in my chest as I relaxed into the kiss.

_I was kissing George Weasley_. And he was a bloody good kisser!

We kissed for god knows how long, when we suddenly heart laughter and applause behind us. We broke the kiss abruptly and turned around to the door, where Fred was standing, grinning like a nutter.

"Finally!" Fred exclaimed. I looked back at him questioningly.

George blushed again and mumbled. "Fred, don't tell her!"

"Tell me what?" I was getting really curious now.

Fred laughed and started: "Dear Luce, I think it's time that I'll finally tell you the truth..."

"Shut up!" George growled, glaring at his twin, but Fred just laughed it off and continued.

"George only asked Angelina to the Yule ball, because he heard Cormac asking you, and you telling he you'd 'consider it'. I only asked you later to prove to my dear twin that you would never go with such a git."

I looked between Fred and George, who was blushing brightly, stunned. I would have never expected that.

But Fred wasn't even finished yet. "You know, the truth is", he went on, "Our little Georgie here had a crush on you since we met you on the Hogwarts Express."

I looked up at George, his face now a brilliant red.

"Is this true?" I asked quietly. George nodded his head shyly.

A huge smile lifted my lips. "To be honest, I kinda liked you since that day as well."

He grinned at me, before recapturing my lips in a searing kiss. Fred just started clapping again.

George and I were a couple since then.

_A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it! And of course thanks for every favorite, follow and review! I really didn't expect to get such a positive resonance to my story.  
A special thanks to my best friend in the world for agreeing to beta-read my stories from now on :)  
__I'm almost done with this now, only 1-2 chapters left to write, depends on how long they will get. But I'm already working on a oneshot I'll post soon._

_-Bibsi_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.**

- time leap -

The war was over for already two year now. Of course we still all missed Fred. George and I moved back to the flat above the shop and Lee lived in the flat above us.

While George withdrew into himself more and more, Lee and I tried to run the shop alone, but everything just seemed dull.

One evening I went back up to the flat. I was tired. I hadn't slept properly in weeks, maybe even month. I still had nightmares about everything that happened: My parents lying dead on the floor, being chased by death eaters and of course the wall hitting Fred.

And even if I did manage to sleep peacefully you could count on George having a nightmare instead and therefore waking me with his screams.  
"George, I'm back home." I called as I stepped into the flat.

No answer.

"George?" I asked again, going to the living room, as George spent most of his time in bed or the couch nowadays.

Sure enough my boyfriend was sitting on the couch, an almost empty bottle of firewhisky in his hand, just as I had expected. George had started drinking about one year ago.

I walked up to him and said for what seemed like the thousandth time "George, please stop drinking so much! You're not only destroying your own life, but mine as well. You know Fred wouldn't want this."

"Don't act like you understand this! Like you understand me!" he yelled.

"George, did it ever occur to you that you're not the only one that misses Fred? Your parents, your siblings, Lee and I. We all miss him as well. But you don't been notice it! You only think about yourself and your sadness. Ever thought about me? I spent all day running the shop and when I come home I have to handle you, because you're completely wasted again. It's just to much for me." I looked at him pleadingly. "Please, please stop all this! If not for you, or for me, do it for Fred. I'm sure he wouldn't want any of this."

"How would you know what Fred would want? You didn't know him like I did! There's a huge difference between your sorrow and mine! You have no idea how I feel! He was my twin! Nobody's forcing you to look after the job, or after me. I can't remember asking for you help. And if that's really too much for you, just get lost!"

"Oh come on. Everyone knows Fred wouldn't approve of you getting drunk every night!" I started yelling, too. "Of course I didn't know him like you did, and of course our sorrow is different. But still: He was my best friend and I do miss him a lot. And I'm sure alcohol isn't the solution for your problems. And no, you never asked me to help you, but I still do! Because you're my boyfriend and I love you, and I want you to feel better again. And I'm sure Fred would want you to stop sulking as well."

I tried to grab the bottle in George's hand, but snatched it away and slapped my cheek instead. I endured his hits for about two month now.

"Great, just get lost if you can't handle this anymore! I don't need someone like you!", George yelled.

I was thrown completely off guard. "W-What?" I stuttered.

"I said: Get lost!" he repeated.

"You really mean this, don't you?" tears started to fill my eyes.

"I do!"

I ran to the bedroom and started gathering all my stuff in a bag. I went back to the living room to say goodbye to George. He looked at the bag in my hand and his eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, Lucy, What are you doing? Don't leave me."

"I-I'm sorry George. I just can't do this anymore. Goodbye." I answered, crying, before disapparating to Harry and Ginny. We were still best friends and she was the only one I told about my problems with George.

I knocked at the door and a few moments later Harry opened it. "Lucy, what happened?" He looked at me with a concerned face as Ginny appeared behind him. I quickly told them about our fight and how I couldn't take it any more.

Ginny wrapped her arms around me and offered me to stay at their place.

-{}-{}-{}-  
I stayed with them several month. No word from George.

I sat in the garden, just like every evening, watching the sunset.

"How are you, angel?" A familiar voice asked behind me.

I jumped and turned around quickly. It has been forever since someone called me that name. And only one person ever did.  
And sure enough George was standing right behind me, smiling a little embarrassed.

"George? What are you doing here?" I asked, still in shock.

"I've been looking for you since you've left me. For some reason I didn't think of you being here, probably thought it would be too easy or something, until Harry came to me and told me how sad you were. Luce, I can't live without you. I'm so, so sorry! I've been with Fred since we were born, and I just couldn't stand being without him. But with you gone as well, everything got even worse." he apologized.

"You do realize how much you hurt me?" I asked and he nodded. I stood up and looked into his wonderful deep blue eyes.

I continued: "And you realize that Fred wouldn't have wanted any of this and that I miss him, too?" He nodded again and I finished my little speech.

"So I hope you realize as well, that I've been staying with you this whole time, because I love you so much and I couldn't stand seeing you suffer like this?Never do anything like that again..." I threw myself into his arms and he leaned down to kiss me passionately. I smiled and kissed back just as eagerly, only breaking it when I needed air.

"Do I have the old George back now?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think so... But please leave me never again!" And with that we kissed again.

_A/N: And that's it!Sorry it took me so long to get this out, but, well, school...  
Anyway: That's the end of my first story. A huge thanks to everyone who took their time reading through the whole story. I know it's not the best and I don't think I would've read it myself if I stumbled across it :) So here's my special "thank you" for all the reviews, follows and favorites. They are really appreciated. And again sorry for any grammar/spelling/vocabulary mistakes. There will be a oneshot up soon, so it would be great if you could check it out for me.  
As for now: Again thanks a lot, I really hope you enjoyed reading this story._

_-Bibsi_


End file.
